Your Love
by lunarprincess21
Summary: Based on the song "Your Love" by Nicki Minaj, some one-shots with the famous couples of the Mario world. MarioxPeach, LuigixDaisy, WarioxMona, YoshixBirdo and more. I'll be using the chorus first and then the two verses.
1. You the Illest

**Well here's another romance story I made up from remembering Nicki Minaj's song while doing something, dealing with the Mario worlds famous couples...enjoy.**_

* * *

_

__

"Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you the illest (dat for dat dat dude)"

Mario was walking to Princess Peach's castle with a pep in his step, the reason why was because it was their 1st year anniversary of a couple and he wasn't happier of being with the love of his life.

He then suddenly stopped. _"Mamma Mia! I forgot to get the princess a present, what am I going to get her for our anniversary?"_

He looked around the shops for a decent present for the lovely princess; a diamond ring was too expensive, taking her out to lunch was to plain and simple plus she had chefs catering at her every whim, duh!

Then he saw a flower shop, he knew that the princess adored flowers, he ran into the shop and looked around for something that says "I love you my beauty".

"Excuse me sir, can I help you with anything?" the shopkeeper asked around a set of roses.

"Yes, I'm looking for a bouquet of flowers for my girlfriend, it's our one year anniversary."

"Ahh, one year anniversaries….memories, I just have the set of flowers for you."

She then showed Mario a set of Pink Camellias bound together by a light blue bow, he thought it was perfect.

"EXCELLENT! How much?"

"15 coins sir."

He paid the shopkeeper and thanked her for her much needed help.

* * *

Mario ran down the cobbled streets as fast as he can with the camellias in tow but then he saw a little toad was getting bullied by none other than Wario and Waluigi.

"_Why then and why now?" _He sighed and placed the camellias on top of some set of wooden boxes where the wind wouldn't blow them away and walked over to the brothers.

"Don't you guys have anything else to do in your time?" He asked the brothers.

Waluigi dropped the toad and had a menacing look at Mario. "Not really, shouldn't you be sucking face with your "girlfriend"?"

"Forget it Waluigi, let's just beat the crap out of him and save some time." Wario insisted.

Mario had a pissed look on his face, he was going to be late to meet the princess. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

_***Due to Mario being pissed off and the Wario bros probably hospitalization, the scene of them fighting will be replaced with a grassy field***_

_***grassy field with cow* -in background- "OH MY GOSH, ARMS DON'T BEND THAT WAY! AAAAGGGHHHHH!*CRACK!* NO PLEASE NOT THERE! MMMYYY PPRRRIIDDDEE!"**_

_***returns to original scene***_

* * *

As the brothers were being carried by an ambulance, Mario looked for the camellias and found out that a cow *weird*was eating it, he shooed the cow away and was left with only one camellia in hand.

He sighed "Oh well, might as well get to the castle."

At the castle Princess Peach was sitting in her garden with her face pouted out and arms crossed.

"Please princess come inside, it's getting late." Toadsworth pleaded.

"No, I'm waiting for Mario right here until he comes and explains why he's late."

"But princess-" The doorbell rang. "I'll be back."

Peach sat there in deep thought._ "Mario…why haven't you come yet?….is it me…?" _

Toadsworth came outside. "Princess, Master Mario has finally arrived."

Peach stood up, arms still folded as Mario ran towards her catching his breath.

"Well?….I'm waiting." Peach said.

"Princess….I can…..explain…..why I….am…late."

"Go ahead."

He told the story about how he was getting flowers for her, Wario and Waluigi's stupidness, their beat down, a cow coming out of nowhere eating the flowers and him helping an old lady across the street.

"So I really am sorry for being late princess and I promise that it won't happen again." Mario promised while holding a pink camellia in front of Peach.

She couldn't stay mad at him forever. "I forgive you Mario."

He stood up and placed the flower behind her ear and kissed her cheek. "I love you princess."

"Thank you Mario, and as Daisy would say, you are the **illest** man I met in my life."

They both laughed as they enjoyed the moonlight and stars while having cake.

* * *

**AN- Well it's my first one so please R & R**

**Peach: "Hey Mario, did you wonder where that cow came from?"**

**Mario: "Not really."**

**Me: 0_0'' *whistles and walks away***

**Bye Nyo~ron!**


	2. Die hard like Bruce Willis

**Well here's another chapter of this story..n i hope u enjoy it...**_

* * *

_

____

And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis

Daisy and Luigi were walking out during nighttime enjoying the stars and the moonlight. She was talking about how the days in Sarasaland were and Luigi was just blushing while listening to her.

"_I really don't understand…why Daisy, a princess of a kingdom would go out with me, a clumsy and shy plumber?"_

"Hey Luigi, look at that." Daisy pointed to the sky. He looked to see fireworks lighting up the sky, it was very pretty yet romantic at the same time, he looked at Daisy and see that the firework lights really showed off her eyes.

Luigi sighed. _"She's too good for me."_

As he was about to watch the fireworks some more, his eyes caught a koppa in a cloak walking mysteriously pass them, Luigi had a skeptical thought in his head.

Just then the koppa had a gun and aimed it at Daisy. "DAISY LOOK OUT!"

Luigi's first reaction was to push Daisy out of the way but she would still have gotten shot, there was only one way to protect her.

*BLAM!*

Daisy kept her eyes closed waiting for the pain, but she felt nothing, when she opened her eyes she saw Luigi in front of her, HE had taken the bullet for her, she starred wide eyed as the koppa fled the scene.

As Luigi's legs gave up Daisy caught him and rest him near a bench. He was breathing shallow and Daisy had tears in her eyes, she just couldn't believe that he did that for her, he would sacrificed his life to protect hers.

But something was wrong, she didn't see no blood on him, she checked the area where the bullet made contact around her and saw that something in his coat took the hit. She removed it to see a book there, it had "ONE MOMENT IN TIME" written on it.

Daisy looked at Luigi with confused eyes. "Why was that book there anyways?"

"It was a copy….of your favorite writer's….books so I had….to get one ..for you."

She had a surprised look on her face and hugged him but broke free. "But if you didn't get shot, why you're breathing weirdly?"

"Well that's because…I don't have.a pretty girl near me like this….other than my mother patching up my wounds when I was little."

Daisy laughed as she grabbed the book and helped Luigi up. "Well I really want to read it, it looks interesting, want to go back to the castle?"

Luigi nodded and they walked into the night.

* * *

**Bowser: So tell me again y didn't you aim 4 THE HEAD!**

**Koppa: I-I didn't mean t-to mess up your h-highness I-i'm sorry!**

**Me: -_-'' Desperate idiots...R & R PLEASE.. n sorry if I scared you a little..later nyoron.**


	3. Spark and Spunk

**Here's another ch..dnt make me waste ur time...enjoy.**

_

* * *

_____

__________

You got spark, you, you got spunk

Luigi and Princess Daisy were sitting in her castle's main hall being bored out of their lives, Daisy was watching Luigi as he was playing with their baby counterparts.

"Hmph, I'm so bored." Daisy pouted.

Luigi grinned "You and me both."

As the babies crawled away to find their toys, Luigi sat near Daisy and placed an arm around her. "So what would you like to do then?"

Daisy had a small smirk on her face. "Oh there's something I would like to do…but I'll save it for later."

Luigi blushed as she laughed. "But I would like to try something out."

He looked at her questionably. "Oh yea…what?"

She then got up and went to her stereo system and placed in a CD, it then soon began to play some 60's jazz music.

Daisy held up a gloved hand. "Dance with me?"

Luigi blushed. "Daisy, you know I can't dance very well."

She gripped his hand. "Well let me show you."

As the slow jazz music was playing, Daisy showed him how to move gracefully or in his case not ruining her shoes with every step forward.

Then soon the 1st track ended and when the 2nd one began, it was a fast song, Luigi grinned at hearing it.

"What's making you so happy now?"

"This song, I used to dance it with my mother when I was little and she showed us some moves."

"Well I would like to know some of them."

As the two got to know one another's dance styles, the baby counterparts saw this and eventually started dancing as well, smiles were plastered on everyone's face as they danced to the nice music but at a fast rhythm.

All the servants were watching the four as they danced and clapped and cheered when they were done.

Luigi then blushed some more. "Oh my gosh, I didn't know we were exactly putting on a show, I'm so sorry."

One of the maids smiled. "No worries Master Luigi, you and the princess have so much amazing steps."

Daisy gripped Luigi's arm and laughed. "We do don't we?"

* * *

4 months later…

Luigi and Daisy were outside her castle, they was staring at something not to far away.

"Ok so let me get this straight…" He began.

"Uh huh."

"The servants saw us dancing…"

"Uh huh.'

"They secretly took a picture…"

"Uh huh."

"They showed your parents…."

"Uh huh."

"They liked it?….."

"Uh huh."

"So they decided to turn the picture into 2 golden statues in front of your palace?"

"Yep."

"Ok, that would explain us…" he then points to the other statues. "But why is **that **there?"

He points to the statues of both Baby Daisy and Baby Luigi dancing as well.

Daisy shrugged. "Maybe because they wanted to show off that spark you had since you were little."

Luigi sighed. "Your parents are horrible…but I think the statues are all beautiful."

"Aww thanks."

They hugged….until Daisy broke it off.

"That made me so happy what you said …that I'll forget that comment you made about my parents."

* * *

**Me: So you both really like them? *shows them pictures***

**King and Queen: It's very nice, infact we want to turn them into statues**

**Me: And thus the story of the statues of Daisy Circuit was finally told, until next time...R & R nyoron.**

**Daisy and Luigi: Thats all folks!**


	4. The Other Girls Want

_**Sorry for the late update...school work (A L0T) and working on my other story "Reunion"..if you want to, go check it out...anyways here's ch 4.**_

* * *

"_You got something the other girls want"_

Mario walked down to the street to visit the princess yet again, and it seemed like déjà vu for him. It was this same street that he came to get flowers for his beloved, sent Wario and Waluigi to the hospital (in which he didn't paid the hospital bill thank you!) and out of the blue a cow came by and ate the flowers (-_-'' your welcome).

Although crazy stuff happens only on this particular street, it was the only calm route to the palace, either that or the city way where the people don't care if the lights are red or green they'll keep going and knock you over if you'd dare to pass.

So anyways, as Mario went along his way he saw a crowd of people near somewhere, he went to see what was the problem. He saw a brunette woman that was above a 50 foot skyscraper and it looked like she held onto the ledge for dear life as the police and fire workers just stood there horrified doing nothing.

A few seconds later the woman lost her grip and fell, the spectators screamed and panicked as she was falling to her death, Mario thinking quickly raced in front of the crowd and performed his special super jumps and surprisingly caught the woman before she impacted the ground.

He landed on the ground as the crowd cheered with excitement, the woman was scared to open her eyes but when she heard cheers, she opened her icy blue eyes to see her savior.

"T-thank you." She said softly.

"No problem mam, it's what I do." He answered.

When she saw Mario and listened to his husky yet sexy* voice, she instantly felt her face heat up as the medical team took her to the ambulance for treatment and Mario was being interviewed by news teams all over.

The brunette kept her eyes locked on Mario as the medical toad who was healing her looked in the direction as she. "That's the famous Mario Romano, you know."

She kept looking at Mario with a hint of red on her cheeks. "Mario Romano huh?"

* * *

Mario finally reached Peach's castle as she stood there running to him and attacking him with hugs and kisses.

"P-princess, w-what's the m-matter?"

"Oh Mario, you just never cease to amaze us huh?"

"Pardon me?"

Peach pointed to her flat screen TV where it shown Mario's heroic rescue of the blue-eyed brunette, seeing that Mario flushed red and scratched his head. "W-well it's n-no big d-deal really."

Peach held his hands. "Oh no it's a really big deal, you see that girl you saved was my cousin."

"I beg your pardon again?"

"You saved my cousin, for that I'm very grateful of you." She then kissed his cheek.

He blushed. "Ah it's no big deal."

* * *

The next day….yea you guessed right, Mario once again visit's the princess. When Toadsworth guided Mario to Peach's garden where she was, he was then attack by a brown blur, he then felt all the air in his lungs were being removed.

"Ohh Mario I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE HERE, I NEVER GOT TO THANK YPU PROPERLY FOR SAVING ME!"

Mario was confused, he looked down to see the icy blue-eyed brunette again.

"Oh, yea well your welcome but how did you got yourself in that trouble anyways?"

"Stupid window was opened when I looked out after my papers were flown into the wind…but enough about me, sooo~ how was your day?"

"Marian stop pestering him, he get's nervous when you ask him too much questions." Peach said while holding tea and cookies.

Marian pouted. "Sorry Peachy-hime, I just wanted to know this handsome rescuer from yesterday."

Mario blushed as he scratched his head. "Ah it's no big deal really."

Marian grabbed his arm. "No, it's a really big deal, now please come and have a little snack with us."

Mari had no choice but to agree. "Alright."

Later on the trio sat around a big Sakura tree in Peach's garden and watched the sunset while telling stories of Peach's and Marian's childhoods and Mario telling jokes about Luigi.

When the moon rised Mario felt a little uncomfortable, you see both Peach and Marian fell asleep…both on each shoulder and he couldn't move without waking them up.

He sighed. "Why must I be so handsome?"

"Because…you just are." The two women answered in their sleep.

"0_o….umm yea." Creeped out Mario just sat there enjoying the moonlight trapped between two women praying that Toadsworth will come and collect them quickly before those damned mushroom mosquitos appear.

_In the castle..._

Toadsworth scratched his cap in thought. "Hmm I wonder where is the princess and Miss Marian?...Eh maybe they're in bed. *yawn* I might as well go in too."

As Mario saw allt he castle lights go off, he silently cried and waited until daylight...which was in the next 8 hours.

* * *

**Poor Mario..oh well thank God it's not either you or me.**

**Daisy: "Husky yet sexy..." really?"**

**Me: "So...I just try and do things tp please my readers.**

**Mario: Help me please...**

**Me: Sorry I can't hear you...R & R laters...**

**Mario: T_T. **


	5. Candy store and Toddlor

**Yes another chapter up...only took a half hour but I did it..enjoy..**

* * *

_"You're like a candy store, and I'm a toddlor."_

"So you promise not to come downstairs?"

"For the whole night, I made sure everyone had their shares of food they need up here."

"Even Wario?"

"It wasn't easy, but yes…however you have until eleven before he raids the fridge…again."

"Gotcha."

Yoshi planned a special anniversary dinner for him and Birdo and Luigi ensured him that they'll have the privacy by keeping everyone upstairs in the house they were all living in.

Yoshi fixed the tables and lit up some candles, he even cooked dinner with help from the princesses. Birdo told him that she would be ready at 8 so Yoshi stood there nervous and looked over at the clock.

"Oh damn, I can't tell time…what if I'm late?…or worse what if she doesn't like me?"

As he was panicking his little hear away he didn't notice Birdo walking down the stairs into the living room, the sound of heels coming closer snapped Yoshi back to reality and he readied himself for his girl.

As she came, his mouth dropped a few inches from his face; she was (in Yoshi's case) breathtaking wearing a simple maroon dress with her purple make-up and diamond ring.

Yoshi came up to her and held his hand out, she took it and he kissed hers. "You look beautiful as always."

Birdo blushed as she held up her diamond-wearing hand up to her face. "Aw thanks, and you look especially sharp as well."

"Thanks." _"If you call a black tie __sharp __then that's fine with me." _" Now my lady your table awaits."

He led her to the already made table and went over to the stereo system to turn on some romantic music, when we sat down next to her he clapped his hands and the lights went off.

Birdo giggled. "Such suaveness."

Yoshi scratched his head. "Y-Yea." _"If you count the clapper as suave…"_

He took off the silver plate covers and Birdo had a gleam in her eyes; they were going to eat steamed garlic lobster with melted butter and steamed vegetables.

"Did you make all of this?" she asked him.

"Well not really, the princesses did most of it."

"Cool but you know I don't really care about the healthy foods like that."

"That's why after the women left, I made this." He then lifted another set of silver covers to reveal baked macaroni and mashed potatoes with gravy. "I thought that you might want this even though Princess Peach said that girls always counted calories."

Hearing this she laughed. "That's true…but do you really think I need to lose weight?"

"No, you're really sexy the way you are."

She blushed. "T-Thanks."

"Your welcome, now let's eat this before it gets cold."

After consuming the food, they decided to dance a little to the soothing soft music.

Birdo leaning on Yoshi's shoulder closed her eyes. "Hey can I ask you something?"

He looked nervously as they kept dancing. "Um sure."

"Did you make all of that food and NOT ate all of it before it was finished?"

"Y-yea."

Birdo looked in his face with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

Yoshi shook. "I…erm….um..not really."

"I thought so..I'll be right back." She then disappeared for a minute into a kitchen and then came out with her hands behind her back. "So are you still a little... peckish from dinner?"

He blushed. "A little."

She then smirked while looking down. "Well since it's still our anniversary night I think we might have some…dessert."

"D-Dessert?"

"Yep." She then walked up to him. "It's going to be you…me….and a can of this." she held up a can of whipped cream.

Yoshi blushed and his heart raced as Birdo began to leave the room but stopped. "I'll see you in my room in 5 minutes."

When she left, Yoshi did like Flash and cleaned up the living room, washed the dishes and placed the table and chairs back to their original place in less than 3 minutes, he then rushed over to his room where his roommates Dry Bones and Boo were sitting on their beds.

"Hey Yosh, how was the date with your lady?" Dry Bones asked him.

Yoshi grabbed his night clothes and wash cloth as the two looked at each other confused.

"Hey Yoshi!"

"I'm going somewhere, don't expect us back until morning." He then closed the door.

The two boys looked at each other, then they said in synchronization "He getting laid."

The house was quiet as Yoshi saw another clock and saw the shorter stick of it pointing to a 1 and a 2, around this time everyone was asleep so he tip-toed until he reached Birdo's room, he knocked and heard a soft "Come in."

When he entered he was wide-eyed and decided that this portion is not to be seen by no one so he closed the door with a smirk.

* * *

_With a sleeping Peach and Daisy…_

The two were sleeping soundly until they heard a moan coming from the next room. Daisy's eyes shot open and looked around to see Peach still sleeping, she then closed her eyes….until she heard another moan.

This time she pitched up and made sure that Peach was still sleeping, seeing the blonds' eyes closed, she closed her eyes again…..until yet again she heard a groan this time.

Daisy sat up in her bed. "Peach did you hear that?"

"Yes..yes I did."

"Then why are you still sleeping?"

"To try and ignore it." She answered as she opened her eyes and looked at the red-haired brunette.

"Well do you know what that sound is?"

"My guess is that it's Yoshi and Birdo."

"Oh yea, their anniversary is today."

Peach's eyes then widened. "Then that means that-"

She was interrupted by sounds from the next room that was predicted as a bed moving and hitting the wall lightly.

The two princesses looked scared. "Should we go and sleep with the boys?" Peach asked.

"Please let us do, they're at the end of the house so their not hearing this."

The girls tip-toed out of their room and went into their boyfriends room from the weird sounds coming from the other room.

* * *

**lunarprincess, Waluigi and Mario: "Hmm seeing Birdo naked?" *tries to imagine it but got stopped before it became clear* "EEEEWWWWW!"**

***Waluigi pukes on Mario shoes* **

**Mario: "MAMMA MIA!"**

**Mona: "What's wrong? Is seeing Birdo naked something bad?"**

**Me: "If poor waluigi over there barfed on Mario's shoes, then YES!"**

**Toadette: "R & R please."**

**Me, Waluigi and Mario: "WE NEED MIND-SOAP!"**


	6. Wanting More

_**sorry 4 the late update...had a lot of time to think of it and then just didn't looked back at it anymore...anyways let me be quiet and let you read ch.6.**

* * *

_

_"You got me wantin' more and ma ma more of your love, your love" _

Mona was walking home after another tiring day of cheerleading practice, Diamond City was in it's usual state; people walking around, cars moving rapidly and a lot of stores opened up.

When she got home she dropped her bag on the floor and threw herself on her bed being sad as ever, the reason? Oh it's simple, that walking fart machine named Wario didn't asked her out yet and the worst thing was that the cheerleading finals were coming up in the next few days and all that greedy piece of Lard could think about is working in his gold mine.

Mona shot up from her bed with a determined look on her face. "I will make Wario mine before the finals arrive."

* * *

The next day after school, Mona went to her part-time job at WarioWare Inc., clocking in she saw the twins Kat and Ana and gave them simple hellos and went off to work. It was really slow so Mona decide to go on IM, Facebook and Twitter to pass the time. Yea time passed very much and once again she left bored out of her head and the strangest thing was that she didn't see her greedy boss the whole day.

The day after that when Mona went to her work area she saw a beautiful bouquet of roses sitting at her table, picking it up her face flushed red as the thought of who would give her such pretty flowers, then she heard a familiar voice through the intercom.

"MONA TO MY OFFICE... NOW!" Wario shouted through the microphone.

Mona sat up. "Yes, finally I get my time with Wario..now I can ask him to come to the finals!"

She skipped merrily to the top floor of WarioWare Inc. , when she saw those big doors that concealed her infatuation victim she knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in." a muffled voice came from behind.

Pushing the large doors Mona opened them and saw her so-called "beloved" looking out a window seeing the view of Diamond city.

"Have you wondered why I called you here?" Wario asked the red-head.

"Um n-no s-sir." Mona stumbled on her words.

Turning around his onyx eyes were lighting up Mona's inner world, she was standing up straight quietly outside but inside she was squealing like a little fangirl.

"Mona, I have something to tell you."

She looked eagerly at him. "Yes?"

He sighed before he began. "I just realized that after all the time you've been working at WarioWare….I…I…kind of…started li-"

Just then his big doors were swung opened, the two persons looked back to see a beautiful brunette woman that looked like she was in her early 20's and also dressed a little like a boy wearing a t-shirt, baggy jeans and sneakers.

"WARIO! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED WITH-" the brunette looked to see Mona in the office. "Hey Wario, who's your little pet?"

Wario sighed again before talking. "I'm sorry Mona, this girl is-" but once again he was cut off.

"No I see what's going on here…you…you found another….no…don't come follow me..I'm…I'm alright." Mona then ran out the office crying.

The brunette looked at the crying red-head and then back at Wario. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, she's a little misunderstood I believe, so what's the reason you came here for Camryn?"

"Well, mom always been in the hospital for a long time and now since she's out….she bought both of us…..NEW MACH BIKES!" Camryn shouted holding up keys.

"Good for you, how is ma anyways?"

"Well she's not killing herself on her new bike that's good…..you sure your little pet's ok?"

Wario had a vein popped out of his head. "Camryn stop calling her "pet"… both you and Waluigi are so annoying."

"And that's why you still love us right?" She asked pulling on his ear.

"OW OW OW OW CAMRYN STOP THAT!"

"Fine fine but just check up on your little pet before you go." Camryn then waved goodbye to Wario as he looked out his window to see the sad red-head leaving work for the night.

* * *

_"He…he found….a pretty girl…..a beautiful one at that…."_ Mona thought between sobs.

This continued for the rest of the week; Mona comes to work, seeing Wario once in a while, running out of the office in tears and then walking home sad. The cycle continued until Friday when Mona got off work early for the cheerleading finals, she then sneaked into Wario's office and placed something on his desk, she then left to the school's auditorium.

Later on Wario came into his office and sat down on his chair reading the recent numbers he got when he saw something unpeciuliar in his desk, it was a letter. Opening he saw a ticket for something, he read the letter onside the envelope.

_"Dear Wario,_

_Of course you know it's me Mona..I mean who wouldn't send you letters and leave them on your desk….lol….no.. no lol it's really serious…"_

Wario had a sweat drop fall from his head as he continued.

_"Well I'm wrote this to tell you that even though toy have a girlfriend, I'll always think of you as my first love interest, anyways I 'm inviting you to the cheerleading regional finals that's happening tonight at Diamond city auditorium. Enclosed in this letter is a ticket that could get you in and to see what's happening, even though you're no longer up for grabs I'll still work for your company and be the good little employee I am. I will hope to see you there._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Mona"_

_"I knew there had to be some reason why Mona ran out here the other day….she thought me and Camryn were…eww just the thought of it…..I get to her before it's too late."_

And with that said Wario jumped on his bike and raced to the auditorium to settle things with Mona.

* * *

At the finals Mona and the other cheerleaders were staring to get worried as they saw the other cheerleaders doing a flawless performance.

"Aww man…I don't think that we might be able to compete with that." A blonde girl said.

Mona patted the blonde's shoulder. "Don't worry, we will win this, we got this far right?" "Although….I really wanted to see Wario here but…."

**"AND HERE THEY ARE THE DIAMOND CITY ROUGH CHEERELADERS!"**

"Alright ladies, we're up..let's do this for Diamond City high."

"DIAMOND CITY HIGH!"

As the girls went out and started their routines, Mona scanned the audience for any sign of her former beloved and she got the shock of her life when he was actually there sitting down watching, smiling like there's no tomorrow, Mona did her steps and cheers with more energy and smiles, in the end, they won 1st place.

After the event, Mona went up on the bleachers looking for Wario, she then spotted him and ran over tackling him from behind.

"Thank you for coming."

Wario had a speckle of red on his face. "Ah it was nothing." he then pulled Mona off of him. "There's something I have to tell you."

"You don't have to tell me anything, your girlfriend's very pretty and I hope your happy with her..even though I always kind of-"

She was cut off by Wario's lips on hers, she felt a little dizzy at first but regained her composure.

Breaking the connection he spoke. "You women talk to much, that woman you saw in my office was my sister Mona."

Her face flushed. "R-really?"

"Yes, toy tell you the full truth, I really like you Mona, you're a special type of girl that keeps me going everyday. I want you to be my girl."

Mona had tears coming from her eyes. "YES YES I WILL!"

As they locked lips again they heard "awws" from a group of people, they looked down to see the other cheerleaders talking pictures and eating popcorn enjoying the view.

"Want me to take you home?"

"Sure, let's go."

Pulling off the driveway Mona held her love near her as she felt the wind of Diamond city surround her body both with cold and love.

* * *

**_Camryn: "Ans she thought we were together? Even if I wasn't your sister I still wouldn't date you."_**

**_Wario: "Diddo for me."_**

**_Until next time..._**

**_Mona: "THE VERSES' START NEXT CHAPTER SO READ AND REVIEW POR FAVOR!"_**

**_...Wario: "When did she learned spanish?"_**

**_-_-''_**


	7. Work Out Time

**Yippity yup yup..here's the start of the verses and sorry to all Luigi fans if i made him like a girl on this chap...anyways enjoy.**

* * *

"_He the type to pop tags and be cockin the brim_

_Might breeze through The Ave, might stop at the gym"_

Due to being annoyed by her constant** nagging**, Luigi decided to go with Daisy to the Toad T's Sports Complex to "work out" as she said.

"_Work out?…knowing Daisy, 'work out' means 'murder'." _

Entering the building, the duo changed into their sports gear and began the torture. Since it was early in the morning the first activity was yoga and Daisy loved the peace and silence of doing it.

Seeing a lot of women in the yoga class Luigi stayed outside. "I-I'm not g-going inside there Daisy."

"And give me 1 good reason why?"

"Cause there's too much women there…how would you think I'll feel if I'm the only guy there?"

Daisy sighed due to annoyance. "Our yoga teacher's a guy Luigi, come in, I'm sure the ladies won't say anything."

Sucking up his spine, he walked in with his girlfriend and in the process getting surprised looks from the other women. Finding a spot for the both of them they started stretching while they' were waiting for the instructor.

"Look Daisy, I told you that I would get some looks from the others." Luigi told her as he stretched his legs.

"Oh please Weegee, they're just surprised that another guy besides the instructor is doing this."

" *sigh* ok Dais ok, I'll spare you with this today."

Then the instructor came in and the class begun; the room was so quiet that if you'd breathed hard everyone would hear it. As they begun they were in different poses practicing their breathing movements, however Luigi just couldn't keep his balance for most of the one-legged stances and always ended up falling down embarrassing himself in the process, in the end before the class was over he slipped outside without anyone noticing.

* * *

After class the other women asked Daisy where did Luigi went, looking around the flower princess didn't see the green plumber anywhere so she simply told them a little lie and went out looking for him. She asked everyone if they had seen him and a toad told her that he had seen him near the pool area.

Entering the area she saw him doing laps around the pool. _"Just like at the Olympic games." _she thought as she went to the edge of the pool and placed her feet in it.

As he was coming back to the start, Luigi was thinking about what Daisy might've been doing since he left the room. _"She probably got embarrassed too and left…or got mad and decide to break up with me over facebook…or even worse laugh at me with the other women…" _as he was thinking that he reached the end and touched the pool wall catching his breath, opening his eyes he was seeing the source of his continuous thinking looking back at him.

"Why'd you bailed out on me earlier?"

"Well after my performance in class, I thought that I'd embarrassed you so I ran out and here I am."

Daisy just smiled a sincere smile. "Yea that face plant you made was so funny the teacher even laughed."

Luigi held his head down in embarrassment until he heard a 'SPLASH' and saw Daisy swimming up to him. "But that's you Luigi, you're no one else, not even your brother. Not everyone is perfect, so what if you had done over 20 falls in the first ten minutes, even after all of that you're still my number one."

Hearing all of this he embraced his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks Dais, now I'll always know that you'll be here for me."

"No prob..hey wanna race?"

"Thought you'd never asked."

* * *

**Sorry if it was a little short but I promise I'll make it up later on.**

**Luigi: I'm really like a woman here.**

**Daisy: Yup, because you're a little feminine.**

**Luigi and Luna: You had to say it so blunt -_-''**

**R & R PLEASE!**


	8. New Years Look

**Mona: "Yaay it's the new years!"**

**Daisy: "Yea, and I hope that everything will be greater than last year."**

**Me: "Yep...sorry 4 the late upate but a lot of partying and other stuff has been going on, hope you 4give me..now without further delay..." **

****

**

* * *

**

"And he kepps a du rag, keeps his waves on swim, wa wa waves on swim so they hate on him"

On a Friday afternoon before New Years Luigi and Daisy were out shopping for clothes to wear at the midnight festival happening in Sarasaland that night. Soon Daisy saw something on a stand, picked it up and brought it over to the green plumber_._

"Hey Weegee look at this."

"…What is it?"

"Duh, it's a du rag, guys wear this to keep both their hair smooth and waves clean. It's all the rave now these days."

"So..I don't really care about these 'raves' or 'trends' like that."

"Oh please, it'll make you look fly."

"…you want me to look like a bird?"

"No…it means you will look good, geez you need to get out a little more than your brother."

"I wonder if he's trying this out too?"

* * *

_At Peach's…._

"Don't worry Mario, all I 'm doing is using this comb to make waves in your hair."

"Yea I know but one problem princess."

"An that is?"

He points to the bureau. "The comb is over there, you're using an afro pick."

The pink princess look at the pick in her hand an blushed. "Sorry."

* * *

"Something tells me 'yes' " Daisy answered.

Luigi turned the other way. "Facts remain, I'm not getting it AND I'm not potting these "waves" in my hair."

Daisy pouted her face. "But all the guys in Sarasaland does it an they look fresh with it."

The green plumber turned to the floral princess. "Well of course they're supposed to look fresh, that would've meant that they took a shower today."

Daisy face palmed her head and pushed Luigi away with her. "You're getting the du rag and that's that."

* * *

Later at Daisy's castle, Luigi sat in front of his mirror looking at his hair. _"Hmm having waves in it might look good….besides Daisy did say that it make guys look shower fresh…oh wait that was wrong-"_

His thoughts were interrupted by his girlfriend walking in with a comb, brush and a du rag pack. "Ready?"

The green plumber sighed. "Yea let's go."

The process didn't take long as he thought, she just used some hair lotion an made the waves with both a comb and brush and then tied his hair with the rag. Luigi looked at himself in the mirror and frowned.

"I look like one of those rappers off those videos."

The floral princess shook her head. "Not really." She then went to his closet where he had his new clothes hung up and grabbed a hat, she then placed it on his head and tilted it slightly. "Now you do."

"Don't overdo it Dais."

"Yea, sorry. Anyways you have to keep it on until we're ready to go."

"Alright…I guess."

* * *

Once night time came an after the green man took his shower, he was about to put on his clothes when he received a phone call from his brother.

_"Hey little bro, what it do?"_

_"What did what do?'_

_"Luigi…I mean how's everything?"_

_"Oh….hehe, sorry everything's good, except for the fact that Daisy's making me do some crazy thing."_

_"Really?..Like what?"_

_"Putting waves in my hair."_

_"No way, Peach's making me do that too."_

_"Really well I guess we'll see each other's heads soon then."_

_"Haha yep, anyways we're going to be in Sarasaland at 10 and headed directly downtown so don't wait up for us."_

_"Alright then, see you later."_

_"Later."_

Hanging up the phone, he dressed himself in a simple light green shirt, dark blue jeans with green outlines, black and green converse and a black jacket. He was about to take off the du rag when the floral princess rushed in his room.

"Wait..don't reveal it without me." The princess was wearing a creamy orange long sleeve shirt with black skinny leg jeans with the legs covered by cream fur boots and she also had on a cream jacket over the shirt.

Luigi looking at the beauty in front of him just plainly smirked. "Looking beautiful as always princess."

"Thanks but as not as handsome as you will be when we remove the rag."

As they took it off his head, they just couldn't believe it…..it was a clean as how water waves would be and the rag didn't smooth out his little bump thingies in the front, in other words, he looked "fly."

Daisy hugged her bf. "Now that's what I call 'Fresh' ."

* * *

At the event, the two couple got their seats in the VIP section and at the same time meeting the other couple Peach and Mario.

Peach stood up at the sight of Luigi. "Oh my gosh, you tried it out with him too?"

Daisy proudly nodded. "Yea, and he looks good with it."

While the girls were talking the brothers were also.

"So I see you finally caved in to her." Luigi said with a cocky smirk.

"Haha… but I do look good with it, you too."

"Yep, I think I might keep it for the New Years."

"True, me too."

Soon Peach ran over to the guys and pulled their hands. "Come on the countdown's starting."

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**"

* * *

**Daisy: "Smt, this New Year's was a little boring."**

**Peach: "Yea but it was better than last year."**

**Mona: "The year that Mario and Wario got drunk and started dancing with the carnival dancers?"**

**Daisy and Peach: "Yea, that's the one."**

**Please R & R...HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	9. Am I in Love?

**I'm so sorry for leaving this story for sooooo long (I didn't had any thought about it/ when I did my mind just go blank) Now this special chapter is dedicated to all the Disney Lovers out there, when you read the chapter you'll know. **

**Rosalina: Credit goes to Disney Coorporation and lunarprincess doesn't own anything here except a ds and a wii.**

**-_-'' thanks for rubbing that in the reader's face...**

* * *

_Anyway I think I met him sometime before... In a different life or where I record_

* * *

**(Flashback**

"**Umm, well I had called you here b-because…"**

"**Because…."**

"**Well, here…"**

"**It's…it's…"**

**Flashback ends)**

* * *

_**Rosalina is near a fountain at night holding a white rose looking into it lovingly, but soon then her face turns into disgust.**_

"_Uggh, what's wrong with me…you would think a girl would know."_

_***She got up and starts walking***_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_

_(sigh) I guess I've already won that _

_No man is worth the aggravation_

***statues of Peach, Daisy, Plum, Toadette and Mona turns their heads and smiles***

_That's ancient history,Been there_

***Rosalina throws the flower***

_Done that_

***Mona catches it***

Who'd ya think you're kidding?He's the earth and heaven to ya

***Rosalina sits down and slumps* **

Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through yaGirl ya can't conceal it

***Toadette pushes Mona making her wave the flower to catch the blonde's attention***

We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of

***But failed so Mona sputters.***

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

***The five statues dance***

You swoon, you sighWhy deny it, uh oh

***Rosalina waves them off and leaves***

_It's too...cliché I won't say I'm in love_

***The statued ladies look at each other***(Oooooh ooooh oooh)

_I thought my heart had learned its lessonIt feels so good when ya start out_

***Another set of the five statued ladies turns around and dances***

_M__y head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"_

***But turns around before Rosalina found out**_*_

_"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh_

***They then turn back around***

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feelin'

Baby, we're not lying,

***Everyone raised the pillar on their heads as Toadette grips it for dear life***

hone we saw ya Hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up

When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?

Woah

***Rosalina hops over stones in a lake***

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no_

***But falls, luckily a statue of her "beloved" was there to hold her up and she leans on it smiling***

Give up, give inCheck the grin, you're in love!

***She came to her senses and flinches away***

_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love_

***Busts of the five ladies mouth out the words while smiling and Toadette's own has an arm holding it's broken head***

You're doing flips read our lips you're in love

_You're way off base I won't say it_

***Sits down at the same waterfall at the beginning***

_Get off my case, I won't say it_

***Daisy and Plum lifts Peach to place the flower near Rosalina's hand***

Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love

***Rosalina finds the flower and smiles while stroking it***

_Ooooooh_

_At least out loudI won't say I'm in...love_

***leans to lay down by the fountain***

***The five ladies have their cheeks in their palms***Sha la la la la la...(sigh)

Rosalina then gets up and starts to run away from the fountain. "I have to get to him before it's too late."

* * *

**Me: The song is "I won't say I'm in love" from Hercules...**

**Rosalina:...but whio's this "him" I'm singing about?**

**Me: That's for the readers to decide...who do you think Rosalina should be with?...I don't want a review about it, I mean you can review the story however PM me your decision and then the person with the most votes or the person I like will be decided. R&R please and later...**


End file.
